


Crown of Madness

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: There are three types of magic in the world that a human can possess.  Innate magic for those born with it... learned magic through books and study... and then there is the pact.  The most controversial of magic gathered through bartering and deals with other worldly beings.Some are good.Some are evil.And Ignis Scientia will learn the lessons each has to offer.





	1. Perchance Purchases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theorchardofbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchardofbones/gifts).



> This is for theorchardofbones as a late Final Fantasy Gift Exchange fic! I started this fic and didn't realize where it would take me so I decided to wait and post it when I knew I could do it properly!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

A quiet and unassuming two floor shop composed of greying timbers and a fine thatched roof sat snuggly in the middle of the coastal city of Suzail in the country of Cormyr.  While the cobbled streets were always filled to the brim with people and traders bustling here and there, the shop never seemed to have a shortage of patrons willing to stop in and check out its wares.

A faded, wooden sign out front reading, ‘ _ Perchance Purchases _ ’, didn’t quite do justice to the amazing items inside that always seemed to draw the attention of anyone who happened to walk past one of its large front windows and catch sight what it held.  No, this little building was far grander than that name implied.

At least in Ignis’s opinion.

Although only at the ripe old age of twelve, Ignis could think of no place better to procure any and all of your magical needs.  Elixirs? They had them. Potions? Name your ailment and it was as good as gone. Tarot cards, rune stones, staffs and more, all could be purchased here.  The shops owner, and Ignis’s master and teacher, had made quite the name for himself in this town, one of the most prolific trading ports in all of Faerun. If you had a magical need, he was the one to contact.  

There was nothing he couldn’t get for you and many wondered how he was blessed with such good fortune, but that was something the man himself never elaborated on.  Any and all of his items he came to were ‘by chance’ or by some lucky encounter and really, once the clients needs were met they neither worried or cared how the items came to be.

Ignis knew though.

Ardyn Izunia was one of the greatest wizards of this century.  While it was never something that he kept secret, it was also something he never flaunted.  “Why bring unnecessary attention to oneself?” he would reply when Ignis had finally asked him why he never answered truthfully.

Those words had made sense to Ignis who, by all accounts, was rather logical for someone of his age.  In a world full of powerful magic, giant monsters, pirates, barbarians and the like it was easier to pretend to be a simple shopkeep who only sold and procured goods versus someone worth stealing away to make use of.  Still, the answer didn’t take away from the fact that Ignis found Ardyn to be one of the most talented of his trade. There was nothing he couldn’t create or do that couldn’t beat the competition. Ignis yearned to one day be as skilled as his master and with his agile mind and keen focus he had a good enough start for such a future to unfurl for him.  

His past, however, had started off under a far less bright star.  Where such a life had never even been a fleeting thought for him.

Born to a family too poor to properly look after him in these times, they worked to find him a better life, a saferhome and a greater chance at a future when he was only at the tender age of five.  It was a hard and heart wrenching choice for his parents, but they would do anything for him if only to insure that he had a roof over his head and meals every day. 

It was by chance, another lucky encounter, that they ran into Ardyn one mist filled morning near the Suzail docks and with a few words and promises, Ignis found himself bustled into a new life full of more wondrous things than he’d ever imagined seeing in his entire life.

Perhaps that was why Ignis looked at the man with nothing but absolute admiration.  Not only was he immensely powerful, but he’d given him a second chance at life, and even at this young age Ignis realized just how lucky he was.

“Ignis?  Can you come down here a moment?” Ardyn called from the first floor.

Ignis made his way quickly downstairs, a little cloud of bluish ash trailing him as he went.

“Yes, Sir?” he called, his cheeks coated in soot from the upper fireplace as he wiped his hands on his apron.  Ignis was hardly an imposing figure. He was a small child with dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes and glasses just a bit too big for his face, though he still carried an almost adult air about him.  He made his way into the main lobby of the store where Ardyn had been working most of the day. 

The area was filled to bursting with shelves and tables packed with curiosities and oddities to intrigue anyone.  It was probably one of Ignis’s favourite places to be. The colours that played over the dark oak walls from all the orbs, gems and glass that were inset in the staffs, wands and runes made it feel full of life and vibrancy.

A stone fireplace in the back of the shop near the counter held a warm, crackling fire as a little cauldron sitting over the top infused the room with the scent of something warm and floral.  There was always some sort of potion brewing to life in it and this morning was no different. This is where Ignis found his teacher, scratching away at a few notes on a piece of parchment paper.

Ardyn was a tall, broad man with vibrant red hair that always looked like it had been caught up in a windstorm.  His eyes were gold and so otherworldly that there were a few who, if they hadn’t guessed that he was a wizard, wondered if he was something from another plane of existence entirely.  Always dressed in exuberant fashion, he wore a long black cloak with a ruffled white shirt underneath and pinstriped pants to complete a carefully haphazard look. Sometimes, however, vibrant scarves would make it into his clothing choice of the day.  They could be a deep red, sometimes an intricately patterned blue or, if he was feeling particularly flashy, a golden scarf with flecks of green and purple that glimmered like gems.

It was these moments and fashion choices where Ignis wondered if Ardyn really didn’t care about drawing unnecessary attention to himself as he’d claimed before, but far be it for him to say such things aloud.  He was more than happy to follow his eccentric teachers lead and mind what he said, even if it sometimes contradicted was he did.

Looking up from his paperwork, Ardyn’s concentrated expression turned into one of cheerfulness as he waved the young boy over.

“Did you get that fireplace sorted upstairs then?” he asked as he took in his apprentices appearance.

Smiling, Ignis made his way closer, undoing the apron to hang it up on a hook behind the counter.  “Yes, Sir. It should burn properly now. I think the last batch of Goodberry Potion left a bit too much residue up the flue and that was what was causing the back draft,” he explained as he came to stand next to the man.

“That would definitely explain the grape smell,” Ardyn said with a little contemplative nod of his head before turning back to his apprentice.  “And do you remember what the Goodberry potion is for?”

Ignis smiled brightly and nodded.  “Of course, Sir! It can act as three square meals a day.  It’s a potion that doesn’t expire, is light enough for many adventurers to carry and has a purplish colour,” he recited proudly before quickly adding, “... a-and it smells like grapes, Sir.”

Ardyn smiled brightly and chuckled at the recitation, reaching over to ruffle the boys hair and causing a puff of bluish ash to float up into the air.

“That’s absolutely right, my boy!  I’m guessing this means you’ve finished the readings I gave you?”

“Yes, Sir!  I’ve also bookmarked a few potions I’d like to try?  I-If that’s okay?” he asked, always a bit intimidated to seek the man’s approval to do such things.

Giving a hum of thought, Ardyn looked from Ignis and back to the bubbling cauldron as the hue of the contents started to shift from pink to a dark blue.  “Well… you did manage to fix the fireplace and it appears you’ve completed the reading’s I’ve given you….. so…. I don’t see why we couldn’t work on a few potions of your choosing later on this week,” he offered, his expression moving from contemplative to warm once more.

Ignis was absolutely ecstatic, a bright smile lighting up his face instantly and it was only through sheer force of will that he didn’t jump up in unhindered joy.

“Thank you, Sir!  I-I’ve been looking over a few of the common potions that we’ve been selling the most of recently and I think that it would be good practice as well as a way to restock the shelves and…,”

“Whoa, whoa!  Easy, Ignis. While I’m happy to see the spirit in which you’re taking your studies, we still have a couple days before we can focus on them.  You don’t have to give your reasoning to me. I’ve already agreed,” Ardyn said with a soft chuckle. “Besides. There are still a few things we’ll have to do around here before then.  The first of which is the reason I called you down here.”

Ignis felt his cheeks warm at Ardyn’s gentle reminder, but he instantly refocused to the tasks at hand.  “What can I do to help, Sir?”

Ardyn smiled at that and picked up the piece of parchment he’d been scribbling on earlier.  “I need you to run a few errands for me. We are running a little low on some of the herbs and essences for our wares.  I’ve also got a shipment of marble runes coming in today off the ship ‘ _ Weaver Warren _ ’.  Rather than wasting time for them to be delivered I thought perhaps it would behoove us to pick them up ourselves?”

Eyes widening at the mention of getting to go down to the shipyard, Ignis instantly nodded.  “Oh, I can definitely do that for you, Sir!” he said happily as Ardyn handed over the piece of paper for him to take.

“I thought you could,” he said lightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of coin.  “Now, there’s a little extra gold in here for you to pick up something to eat while you’re out. I suspect the list is going to take up most of your day, but I’ll be busy in the store regardless so there’s no need to rush.  Okay?”

Taking the offered coin purse and tucking it away in his own pocket, Ignis gave a nod of understanding.  “Okay, Sir. I’ll get this list taken care of for you!” With a little bow Ignis took off for the front door, waving to his teacher before heading off into the bustling city streets.

Ardyn waved at the young boy as he took off, watching the door close behind him with a thud before letting his smile fall and moving around the counter to go to the front windows.  His golden eyes that moments ago seemed to carry a warmth now were as cold as a serpents. With a little tug to the black cloth curtain that hung beside the window, he blocked out the light filtering in from outside, the fire burning behind the counter now giving the darkened room a reddish glow.

“ _ Toghairm dóiteáin _ ,” he whispered under his breath as he turned, walking toward the fireplace with his arm outstretched.  The words seemed to ignite something in the fire, the flames starting to spark and flutter in a manic excitement as a dark form began to take shape in the embers.

Slowly, a creature crawled forth from the coals, grotesque in every meaning of the word.  Its body snapping and creaking as it shambled towards its caller. There was something lizard like about it, but it’s body was contorted, every angle wrong.  It’s skin, black and cracked, was woven through with veins of amethyst red where smoke and fire could still seep out. It looked up at the man with golden eyes of its own, a malicious smile playing over its cracked and scaly lips to reveal jagged red teeth.

Ardyn’s smile grew in return as the creature came forward, though where there’d once been good natured humour, now there was something almost predatory.

“There’s work to be done, my pet,” he purred as the creature wound it’s way up his outstretched arm and nestled itself across his shoulders, the flames still crackling off its body doing nothing to damage or harm him.  “We have a few tasks of our own to complete don’t we?”

He cooed at the creature, finger lightly scratching under its chin as he glanced back at the fire.  “Bring me Dartenian Glaevwroth. I believe he’s owed us long enough, don’t you?” he asked, his eyes glinting in the firelight as the beast that lay across his shoulders, growled its affirmation.

With the flick of its head it ran off of Ardyn’s shoulders and toward the fireplace once more, moving with unnatural speed before disappearing up the chimney stack and out of the small shop in search of its prey.

“Oh Dartenian… may the gods have mercy on your soul,” Ardyn murmured before another dark chuckle echoed through the room.  Stepping forward he looked back into the cauldron, the dark blue now a deep blood red, his smile growing all the more. 

“Because I most certainly won’t.”


	2. Unlucky Star

His master hadn’t been wrong.

The list he’d given Ignis had been long and incredibly specific, though that had always been Ardyn’s way.  To be at the top of his trade he asked for nothing but the best and most prized to use in his potions or to create his various products.  So in his quest for such things, Ignis had to visit a multitude of shops in what felt like some of the farthest districts of the city. 

Through his journey he obtained all manner of materials for Ardyns work, scratching them off the list as he went.  There was wolfsbane from the Herbologist on Ginkrich Street, lavender and spearmint from no other than ‘ _ Lillith’s Garden _ ’ and as he visited countless other little shops searching for his materials he met with some of the most interesting people Suzail had to offer.

At each stop Ignis let himself take the time to enjoy the places he entered.  All the shopkeepers were more than happy to show off their wares in the hopes he’d spend a little more gold or simply because Ignis’s genuine curiosity and appreciation for their goods made them proud to show him their products.

His favourite stop, and his last if his list was correct, was at the docks.  There was something so awe inspiring about the giant ships that traveled to distant lands, adventuring and bringing back treasures for the rest of the world to see.  There was a part of him that thought that in a different time he would have very much liked to travel across the world like that, but for now his interests remained firmly fixed upon becoming one of the best wizards in all of Faerun under Ardyn’s guidance.

As he continued to walk through the shipyard he soon caught sight of the one Ardyn had mentioned before he’d departed.  

The ‘ _ Weaver Warren _ ’ was a sight that could hardly be missed.  One of the largest vessels to come to dock in Suzail, her sails towered over the other boats, her dark planking almost looking black from her many years of service on the seas.  Oh what stories could this ship tell of what she’d seen in her time?

Ignis shook his head, trying to clear it of such wistful thoughts as he drew closer to his destination.  It appeared he had arrived just in time as the crew was already starting to unload the vessel along with the help of some of the dock workers.

“Excuse me?” he ventured, walking up to one of the men taking inventory as barrels, boxes, chests and satchels all made it safely to shore.  “Excuse me, Sir? I’m here to pick up some goods that were to be delivered to ‘ _ Perchance Purchases _ ’ tomorrow?”

The man in question turned around, his eyes fixing on Ignis instantly.  His hair was long and dark grey with a few beaded braids plaiting it. His eyes were almost the same stormy colour blue as the deepest parts of the sea, though they held a warmth that the sea most assuredly didn’t.

“Ah, right.  I suppose I’m speaking to the one and only Ardyn Izunia?” he asked, a teasing smile playing across his lips as he spoke, obviously looking to have a bit of fun with the young charge who had wandered up.  However, the slight jest only made Ignis stand up a little taller, puffing his chest out like an affronted budgy bird.

“No, Sir.  My name is Ignis Scientia.  His  _ apprentice _ .  I’ve come here on his behalf,” he said with a little nod, feeling like that would be more than sufficient to be treated properly and not as a joke.  Though a twelve year old posturing up to a grizzled seafarer was more than comical by most standards. .

“Oh!  My apologies, young apprentice,” the man said with a little chuckle, his expression softening in an instant.  “Though you most certainly don’t have to call me ‘ _ Sir _ ’ none of these other bastards do.  My name is Nyx. Nyx Ulric. Captain of the ‘ _ Weaver Warren _ ’.”

Ignis’s eyes widened as he heard that, his defensive stance instantly vanishing in the face of an honest to gods Captain.

“You…. you run the whole ship?” he asked in complete awe, eyes sparkling in wonder at the novelty of it!  Being in charge of a vessel so large and leading the way on adventures that sparked stories, tales and songs.  How absolutely incredible!

Nyx couldn’t help chuckling a bit as the kid before him went from looking so closed off to being so full of wonder.

“I do.  I’m one of the youngest Captains to sail the seas though that doesn’t mean I haven’t put in my time and hard work.  Keep that in mind kid,” he said lightly as Ignis instantly nodded, a little embarrassed by his earlier bravado.

“I apologize for how I spoke to you.  I… meant no disrespect,” he said honestly, only to receive a kind pat to his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s fine kid!  You would have to do a lot worse than correcting me to make me find you rude,” he promised before stepping back.

Ignis’s mood instantly lightened as he heard that, a smile appearing over his features.

“Good!  I mean….  Not that I would have to be ruder, just… that I wasn’t rude… to you… right now…. I’m sorry,” he said again, this time making Nyx laugh outright.

“Sheesh, you gotta stop apologizing to me or you’ll give me a complex!  Listen. We’re good, okay? You didn’t do anything to me and I’m the one who started to teasing you first.  Okay?”

Ignis gave a shy smile, but nodded, looking up at the man and wondering if it would be best to keep his mouth shut or see just how many more silly things would escape from it.

Nyx decided to answer that for him as he nodded over to a large chest that had just made landfall.

“You were looking for runes, right?  Here… I’ll show you what we brought you and you can decide if it’s up to par for Master Izunia.  I’ve heard he can be a picky one,” he chuckled as he led the way over to the locked chest, pulling out a ring of keys to open it.

Ignis eagerly followed, looking around at a few other items that stayed near the dock for now as people continued to carry things here and there.  “Yes, Si-.... Captain,” he offered, pausing a moment, but without hearing a rebuke he decided that would be the safest title to use for now. “I wouldn’t say that he’s picky.  He just knows what he wants and knows what we need to make our items the best there is.” A little smile appeared over his lips as he spoke, a bit of pride behind his words.

Nyx instantly felt that pride all but rippling off the young man, giving a little chuckle as he opened up the chest for him.  “Well… then he must really trust your judgement to send you on this errand to pick out the runes he needs. Here… lets see what you think then,” he offered, holding the lid up as he stepped aside to allow Ignis a view of the contents.

The chest was filled to the brim with various leather and cloth pouches, all of which held a set of rune stones that would be the envy of any person seeking to apply their skill to the divination arts.  One pouch had sapphire blue runes with symbols inlaid with gold. Another was a mix of jade and opal with black scorched marks to identify them. Ignis couldn’t help perusing through the treasures, looking over them with a keen and meticulous eye for the ones he knew Ardyn would prize most above all.

It took a little time before he picked out the bags he thought Ardyn would be most pleased with.  A set in jade, a set in topaz and the final set in amber. All three held something a little different about them and he felt they were going to be incredibly welcome additions to their store.

“Happy with your pick, kid?” Nyx asked as Ignis stood back up, holding the three bags in hand.

Nodding at the question, Ignis looked back up at the man with a little smile.  “I think Ardyn will be very pleased with these. I can’t even imagine where you had to travel to get all of them.  It…. it must be… incredible to see the things you’ve seen.”

Closing the lid back up, Nyx couldn’t help smiling at the obvious wistfulness the boy had for such a trade.

“I’ve definitely seen my fair share of the bizarre, the amazing and the dark.  It’s a strange life you lead when you live by the sea, but it’s one that’s never dull and one that’s not always rewarding… but it’s one you’ll never forget.”

Ignis’s eyes widened all the more as he listened, a million questions racing through his mind as he wondered how many would be too many to ask in a single day.

Seeing that he had sparked something in the young apprentice, Nyx chuckled and shook his head.  “Listen… why don’t you come back tomorrow when we’ve finished unloading the boat and I’ll let you have a look around?  We’ll be here a couple days making deliveries and stocking back up anyways. Then you can ask me all those questions I can see buzzing around in that head of yours.”

Ignis instantly flushed at being caught out like that, but the smile that appeared over his face at being invited back to check out an actual merchant ship instantly spoke volumes of his unabashed excitement.

“Thank you, Captain!  I-I should be able to come by tomorrow afternoon!” he exclaimed, instantly trying to think of how quickly he could get his chores done while still maintaining the efficiency he prided himself on.  “Oh! Here before I forget.”

After safely putting the runes in another bag graciously given to him by one of the other shopkeepers, he paid Nyx, thanking him once more before realizing that day was finally ebbing into evening.  With a few parting words and a wave, Ignis began his trek back towards the city.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Captain!” he called happily as he made his way back to the busy streets once more.

Nyx waved back at the young apprentice, a smile still playing over his own features before he turned back to continue on with his work from earlier, remembering another young man who had been entranced by a life at sea.  It had definitely worked out in his favour, but he felt as though whatever lay in store for Ignis was going to be something far different than his own path.

Only time would tell.

Meanwhile, the sky was already starting to darken as Ignis made his way up the hill that led down to the docks, the bags of ingredients and other goods starting to feel a little heavy on his small frame, but he was more than proud of the work he’d done today for Ardyn.  Checking his coin purse he saw that there was indeed a bit extra for him to stop and get something to eat, but wouldn’t his teacher be more pleased that he turned up with his purchases and save him a bit of gold in the process?

Besides, glancing up he could see that the sky was slowly shifting from a light blue into the reddish-golden glow of evening.  Stars were only just starting to become visible over the rooftops and surely he’d be wanted back before night truly set in.

While he was indeed young, he was under no illusion that the city could be a dangerous place when night came.  He’d heard all sorts of stories of pickpockets, blackmarket dealers and worse that lurked in the shadows. Best to get his purchases back to the shop and inquire about tomorrow and the possibility of going back to the docks to feed the insatiable curiosity of the ship that today’s adventures had sparked in him.

Drawing nearer to the familiar street of their shop, Ignis caught sight of the small building, his brow furrowing slightly.  The curtains had been closed, blocking out any chance of passersby to see what they had to offer. While it wasn’t uncommon to do in the evening, it was rather different to see it when people still wandered the streets looking for final purchases.

Shouldering the little bag a bit closer to himself, Ignis made his way to the front door, his hand faltering just a moment as it went to turn the doorknob.  Why did he feel so odd? Never had this place given him pause or any feeling of foreboding. It had been his home for so long and had held a warmth that he had always taken as safety.  He was being silly.

His halted an odd behaviour seemed to catch the attention of one passerby, however.

“You there.  Everything alright?”

Ignis jumped slightly, turning to find one of the royal guards of the city standing a few paces away, his bright blue eyes feeling like they could see right through him and making Ignis feel like he’d done all sorts of misdeeds.

“Y-yes, Sir!” he squeaked, the guard quirking an eyebrow at the reply.

Ignis cleared his throat and nodded back toward the building.  “J-Just double checking I didn’t forget anything for Master Ardyn,” he said, hoping that was a good enough answer for the man.

A moment more of staring at the young man and then letting his eyes flicker to the building where they narrowed slightly, the guard nodded.  “Very well. Be careful,” he said, voice gruff though not holding any malice toward the apprentice.

The warning did bring back that cold feeling in Ignis’s chest however, as the guard hadn’t quite specified where he should be careful.  Inside or out. Once again he chastised himself for being irrationally afraid and nodded.

“I-I will.  Thank you,” he said politely before turning back around and carefully cracking the door open, giving one last look behind him to the guard whose eyes had trailed up to the roof near their chimney.

Quickly he slipped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him as he tried to push these eerie feelings out of his chest.  He closed his eyes, resting his head against the cool door as he took a few deep breaths, letting the familiar scent of the shop calm him.  Slowly it did, making him feel like he was able to think a little clearer.

He turned his back to the door then, letting his eyes adjust to the shops interior.  Now that he was inside he realized that none of the sconces or candles had been lit, the only light source coming from the fireplace near the back by the counter.  The cauldron still sat there, bubbling away, but the reddish glow of the room instantly brought back that same fear in Ignis’s chest.

Where was Ardyn?

Why did the shop feel so abandoned?

A plethora of questions began to swarm in Ignis’s head, but they were all startled out of him by the sudden thud of something upstairs.

“Master…. Master Ardyn?” Ignis whispered hoarsely into the silence that followed as he finally found his voice again, clutching the little bag nearer to himself.  When no reply came he steeled his resolve and began to move forward. As he passed the counter he set the small bag of herbs and items on it before making his way to the base of the stairs.

He glanced up into the dark, waiting a long moment till he heard another thud followed by the wheezed groan of a man, the sound of crackling and hissing heard a moment later and then finally… his teachers voice.

_ “Scoirfidh,” _ he hissed, the crackling noise quieting down once again as the other voice whimpered and gasped.

“Please…. Please I…. I don’t have it.  I don’t have anything to gi-,”

_ “Fola fiuchpointe!” _

“GODS NO!”

Instantly the screams of the other man filled the tiny space making Ignis’s blood run cold and his breath stop short.  He could hear that same burning and crackling noise growing once again as footsteps seemed to move around the room.

“I told you what would happen, Dartenian,” Ardyn’s voice rumbled, something dark and dangerous laced through his words that Ignis had never heard before.  “I told you what would happen should you try to deceive me. You of all people should know better. You should never make a promise you can’t keep… and you should never make a deal with the devil.”

Another pained scream echoed down the staircase and every fibre of Ignis’s body told him to run, but his legs drew him forward.

This couldn’t be real.

This couldn’t be his home.

This couldn’t be his teacher, the man he had looked up to with such admiration.

There had to be a logical answer to all of this and he needed to know.

As he drew closer to the cracked door at the top of the stairs he could feel heat radiating out of the room, that same crackling noise from before sounding like it was moving about the room with his teacher.

Swallowing his fear Ignis stepped closer, pressing his eye to the slight slit in the door to peer into the room.

What he saw instantly made the bile rise in his throat, a hand clamping over his mouth to quiet the cry of terror he wanted to let out.

He could see his teachers broad back, standing a few paces in front of the door.  On the floor in front of him, slightly obscured by his figure, was the body of a man, badly beaten and bleeding. His arms were bound behind him, gashes running along his face and what could be seen of his chest, his clothing in tatters.  It looked as if he’d been attacked by some great beast or bird of prey and Ignis found he couldn’t look away from the horror of it.

Ardyn began to circle the man, his eyes never leaving the body shaking and coughing on the floor.

“I swear….,” the man rasped, his breathing labored as he looked up imploringly at the other pacing around him like a predator readying itself for the kill.  “I swear… I had… n-no intention to… to deceive. I just… I just need a little more time! It’s too much to ask of one person to accomplish what you need!”

“But it wasn’t too much to ask me for that remedy when your wife fell ill, was it?” Ardyn shot back.  “You said you could secure for me the keys to the North tower of Emerly Castle. You  _ promised _ me on your  _ life _ that your debt would be made back to me before the months end.  And yet here we are. Your wife is happy, healthy, alive. And my debt has yet to be paid.  Not to mention you now carry this information with you. Information that could become detrimental to me should you remain at large for much longer.”

“I’ll get it!  I’ll get them I swear!  J-Just let me go! Th-The guards have been doubled since the rebellion to the north and it’s made it harder to sneak items from there unlike before!  Please… pl-please give me one more chance! Let me go!”

The crackling sound in the room began to grow, an oppressive heat building and making Ignis have to squint against it.  Emerly Castle? What could his teacher want with the castle? He’d never so much as heard him mention it before unless in a passing comment to a patron.  The most Ignis knew was that it was one of the homes of the King of Cormyr. A traveler by nature he was never in one castle too long before moving onto the next, but what would cause such interest in a castle that remained abandoned most of the year?

Ardyn’s eyes were narrowed slightly as he crouched down, reaching out to cup Dartenians cheek before a smile slowly started to spread across his lips.

“Oh you dear, sweet man.  I have absolutely no intention of letting you leave this place,” he chuckled, the small glimmer of any hope leaving the others eyes as he shook his head.  Ardyn let his hand fall away, wiping it against his thigh as if he’d touched something foul before standing up. “What’s the phrase? You can’t get blood from a stone?  Well…. They’ve never met a man like me. I will have my payment, Dartenian. Your failure shall still become my gain.”

Ardyn raised his hand up once more, Dartenians eyes widened in horror as he tried to squirm away from whatever was about to happen, garbled words and pleas hardly comprehensible as Ardyn spoke.

_ “Gúna dóiteáin,” _ he purred as a tendril of fire slowly started to unwind itself down the length of his arm, conjured as if from nothing.  The form grew and grew until what looked like the body of a broken serpent, cracked and misshapen, made its way to stand beside the prone figure of Dartenian.

“You’re half-tiefling, are you not?  Your blood will make an exceptionally good additive to my fire resistance potion.  Shame it couldn’t help you this evening,” Ardyn chuckled as the creature neared closer and closer to the shaking form on the floor.

It just so happened that the direction both were heading was toward Ignis and to see that creature leering toward the poor man had Ignis’s heart pounding in his chest.  What could he do in the face of something that looked so incredibly evil?!

He wasn’t granted a moment to think as in a flash the creature that had been standing beside Dartenian had it’s charred and blackened face pressed up against the crack in the door, a jagged red smile cracking its lips as two golden eyes stared back at him.

The door flew open a moment later, the oppressive heat washing over Ignis and clogging his throat.

“Oh, Ignis,” Ardyn’s voice purred as he looked up to see the petrified face of his apprentice staring back at him.  “You really were born under the unluckiest of stars weren’t you?”

His face which had once held kindness now looked upon Ignis with a gleeful malice that sickened the young man.

“Sir?  Sir… I… please…,” he whispered, his green eyes flickering from the face of his teacher back to the creature that had deemed him a worthier victim then Dartenian.  “Please… sir… w-what did I… I didn’t d-do anything wrong!”

He backed up farther and farther, watching as Ardyn started to step closer in return.

Ardyn’s hand outstretched toward his young charge as a demonic leer spread across his face.  

“No.  You didn’t.  Which makes this such a pity,” he simpered with no actual empathy in his voice.    “Don’t worry. I’ll make this quick. A thanks for your loyalty, my boy.”

Ignis felt the tears welling in his eyes as he shook his head, his breathing coming out in great gasps as he tried to find the air to breath, to run, to find safety that wasn’t there.

_ “Tine croí,” _ he whispered, a great shot of fire bursting forth from his palm, intended to burn the heart right out of the young apprentice.  However, at the same moment, Dartenian’s leg kicked out, connecting with Ardyn’s shin and sending the man off kilter, his spell now cast haphazardly toward the beams and dry thatched roof of the building, instantly catching it in a raging hellfire that would burn till it had consumed it’s mark.

As Ardyn caught sight of the damage engulfing the shop, a deep, guttural bellow escaped him at being made a fool of, of using his own magic against him.

“RUN BOY!” Dartenian cried at the same time, eyes catching Ignis’s as the charred beast from before turned its own great, glaring eyes toward it’s masters cry of anger.

Instantly the beast lunged for Dartenian, Ignis turning to run as the scream of he man’s last moments echoed in his head.

His legs which moments ago had felt full of lead now carried him with manic speed down the stairs, faltering at the base as he fell forward onto his chest.  The building around him was already starting to fold and buckle around him in the frenzied fire. Smoke starting to fill his eyes and lungs as he tried to get up quickly and find the front door.

Crawling forward, he coughed as the speed of the flames grew on him, easily catching on the various items that had once sparked so much life in the shop, now helping to burn it to embers in an instant.  Bottles of elixirs and potions overheated by the fire burst, shards of glass and crystal now raining down on him and glittering on the floor.

Ignis could hear shouts coming from outside as people began to take notice of the chaos surrounding him.  He wanted to shout back. Wanted to let others know he was there, that he needed help.

He opened his mouth to call for anybody, but the lungful of smoke he inhaled stole his breath and he was overtaken by the burn in his chest, coughing harshly.

As he blinked away the tears and glanced up, a dark figure appeared before him.

Ardyn’s golden eyes harsh and manic, filled with nothing but cruelty as he looked at his student.

“You know too much, Ignis.  You’ve  _ seen _ too much,” he growled, stepping forward amongst rubble and embers that were collecting on the shop floor.  “You can’t be allowed to leave this place.  _ Sruthán!”   _ Raising his hand once more, the last thing Ignis saw was the column of flame rushing toward him and then darkness enveloped his world along with a searing pain unlike anything he’d ever experienced in his short life.

He screamed in anguish, only just making out the creak of collapsing timbers around him.  His entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out, every fibre of his body feeling like the shop burning down around him, ready to collapse in on itself.

Then the sound of shouting grew closer and he felt arms wrapping around his burning body, another scream escaping him as he feared it was his teacher ready to inflict more of his wrath upon him.  But then he felt cool gravel against his back, someone shouting something above him as it felt like the rest of himself continued to burn.

After a moment he felt the rush of something cold over his face, his chest, his arms.  His mind couldn’t focus on what it was, liquid or air, but it helped to quell the incessant burn that tortured him.  The cold sensation quickly filled up his lungs to clear out the smoke and had him breathing just a little bit easier, but the burning of his eyes continued and he gasped as he felt someone squeezing his hand.

“Deep breaths… deep breaths.  You’ll be alright,” a gruff voice spoke to him as another wave of cold washed over him.  The voice instantly brought back the image of the guard from earlier with the bright blue eyes.

Ignis knew the truth, however.  

Things were not going to be alright.

_ He knew to much.  He’d seen too much. _

With that final thought, Ignis’s body could take no more as he slowly slipped into a quiet oblivion, away from a world that had changed in an instant.

Oh, gods look kindly upon those born under an unlucky star.


	3. From the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis's world is forever changed, but with a little help he may find the chance to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After what feels like years I'm finally able to post Chapter 3! I couldn't seem to find the right voice for this chapter, but with help from bgn846 I was able to work through this awful creative block and I feel all the better for it!
> 
> Hopefully updates will be easier and quicker now as I know better how to voice the story!
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerther.tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_ A dark figure approaches him as smoke chokes his lungs. _

_ Glinting yellow eyes stare down at him, his heart hammering in his chest. _

_ “You know too much.” _

_ “You’ve seen too much.” _

_ Golden eyes... a cracked and vile smile... sharp teeth glinting from the flames and then… _

_ “ _ _ SRUTHÁN! _ _ ” _

Ignis bolted upright, a scream threatening to tear its way out of his throat as he brought shaking hands up to cover his mouth.

He couldn’t breath.  He couldn’t see. The only thing he could do was feel and what he felt was fear and  _ pain.   _ Pain that seemed to curl around him and refuse to let go.

“Easy!  Easy, Ignis.  You’re alright!” a gruff voice quickly sounded to his side and this time a scream did escape him as he tried to scramble away from the unfamiliar sound.  He tried to force his eyes to focus in the direction of the noise, but he couldn’t.

“St-stay back!  Don’t… don’t hurt me!  P-Please!” he begged to the voice, soon finding his back against a cold wall and feeling all the more trapped for it.

“Ignis.  Ignis you’re safe.  I promise,” the voice tried again, Ignis’s mind battling between his nightmare and whatever this wakefulness was.  From what he could tell he was laying on something akin to softness. A bed? A cot? But he had no recollection of how he got there and why he hurt or why he couldn’t  _ see. _

“Wh-Where… where am I?  Why…. Why can’t I s-see you?” he asked, his lungs still felt constricted and his throat burned as he spoke.  His mind was running a million mile a minute trying to figure everything out.

A quiet sigh escaped from the faceless voice and Ignis heard a chair creaking.

“Ignis… you’re currently in the medical ward of the Crownsguard barracks.  Can you tell me… what’s the last thing you remember?” the voice asked, still as gruff as before, but something calming still mingling into the words.

Ignis continued to shake as he stayed pressed up against the wall, the only thing keeping him grounded in this terrifying space he found himself in.

“I… I remember going… t-to run errands for M-Master Ardy-....,” he began before his mouth seemed to go dry and he couldn’t bring himself to say his teachers name.

The nightmare he’d woken from hadn’t simply been a dream.

The shadowed figure, the warnings… they’d all happened.

His mind, which had been whirring continuously, felt like it was in overdrive.  This couldn’t be? This… had to be a mistake? How could any of this have truly happened to him?  He was only pulled from his thoughts as he felt a soft touch to his arm. This time he didn’t back away though his breath caught once again.

That voice.

“Y-you’re the… the guard from… outside?  A-And the.... the one who… c-carried me out,” he rasped, voice trembling.  “I… I remember.”

“Yes,” the voice confirmed carefully as Ignis began to put all the warped and twisted pieces of his memory back together.  “My name’s Cor Leonis. I’m the Marshall of the Crownguard and I’m afraid we’ve been keeping tabs on Izunia for some time. We had… information.  Just a few tidbits coming in that he may have been planning something against the crown. I’m… I’m afraid we didn’t realize quite what we were dealing with.”

There was a heaviness in the man’s voice that spoke of regret or anger or both.  Ignis wasn’t sure if it was because of him or because of the misstep and to be honest, he didn’t have the mental capability at the moment to suss it out.  Why had they been monitoring him? Why hadn’t they intervened before? Why hadn’t he stopped him from entering into the shop that night?

Why?

His thoughts which were quickly starting to run away with him again were broken up as Cor cleared his throat.

“As for your other question.  I’m afraid… we tried everything we could, but whatever spell he cast… it wasn’t anything myself or the healers had encountered before.  We... were able to heal most of it. Though I’m afraid your hands and eyes took the brunt of the damage.”

Ignis swallowed thickly as he listened.  In his haste to move away from Cor after his nightmare he hadn’t really taken stock of his body other than knowing it hurt.  Now, however, he could pinpoint the pain. He could feel it keenly in his face and in his hands as if it was settled in his bones and would never leave.

As he tried to wriggle his fingers he found that his hands had been bandaged at least up to his wrists and it felt like the bandages also went over a few of his fingers.  Carefully he brought his hands up and touched his face, wincing as he came into contact with the rawness of his left cheek before his fingers met the slight roughness of the cloth covering his eyes.

He heard the Marshall shift nearby and his heart felt like lead in his chest, a heaviness settling there that he couldn’t dispel.  His hands lowered back into his lap and where his mind had once been racing it now felt completely blank.

“They say… there’s a chance you might regain some sight, but…,” Cor said quietly, but was quieted as Ignis shook his head.

“No,” the young apprentice whispered, his voice barely audible.  “I seen too much. I… I s-seen too much.”

He felt a weight settle on the bed next to him though he didn’t look to it, there was no point.  His head was hung low and it wasn’t until he felt the sting on his still tender cheek that he realized that he was crying.  An tentative arm came to settle on his slim shoulders and he felt the hand that had settled on his arm giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sorry,” Cor whispered and Ignis completely broke down.

He turned into the man beside him, hiding his face against him regardless of the pain and clinging to his coat with shaking fingers as quiet sobs shook his small frame.  He felt the man’s arms wrap around him a little more and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel ashamed. This man had saved him from a monster and at this moment… he felt like the only place of safety in the world gone mad.

“I’m so sorry, Ignis,” Cor whispered again, hugging him closer and Ignis could only cry harder.

“Wh-why?  Why did… did he…,” he choked out before another sob stopped his words from being carried out.

“I don’t know, Ignis,” Cor answered honestly though there was a roughness to his voice as if he was trying to hold back his own emotions if only for Ignis’s sake.  “What I can tell you is that monsters come in all forms. Some are obvious with their horns and snarling teeth. Others fool us with their pleasant smiles and platitudes.”

At the answer Ignis could see the image of Ardyn’s deranged smile as he had looked at him.  As he’d tried to end his life in a frenzy of fire.

Cor seemed to sense his fear as he felt the man soothing a hand against his back, his sobs slowly starting to quiet into tearfilled sniffles and shaky breaths.

“I’ll make you this promise here and now, Ignis,” Cor spoke quietly, but sincerely.  “I will never let him hurt you again. You’re safe here and as long as I’m standing he will never hurt you again.”

_ \------- Seven Years Later ------- _

“OW!”

“Well what did you expect?  You need to keep your arms up at all times.  If you allow any sort of opening your opponent will take it,” Cor said gruffly, moving around the training ring.  Ignis turned his head to listen to the heavy movements of Cors boots against the ground, deliberately made for him to focus on.

It had been years since the attack and in that time Ignis had learned to navigate the world around him in a new way.  He may no longer have been able to see, but Cor had made sure that he, by no means, felt like he was lesser for it. Instead, Cor had taken it upon himself to become Ignis’s guardian.  He’d been there for him every day since the attack, taking him under his wing and helping him learn how to live in this new world he’d been brought in to.

“If you keep your arms up and centered, then you become less of a target.  You’re blocking most of your torso then and protecting vital organs,” Cor continued to explain as Ignis rubbed his still aching lower ribs.

“Yes, I  _ know. _  You’ve been telling me the same thing for ages” he had grumbled only to find another, equally painful jab hitting him on the other side and making him yelp as he jumped away and brought his hands up to guard as Cor had been explaining minutes ago.

“Then why do I constantly have to keep reminding you if you know?” Cor asked, his voice sounding just a hint of smug.

A few years previously, Cor had finally started taking Ignis’s basic self defense training and turning it into something more.  Ignis had wanted to learn how to protect himself, claiming neighborhood kids even though he knew Cor could see through his facade.

He didn’t want to ever feel as helpless as he had that one night.  He never wanted to feel like he couldn’t do anything to control his fate.

After the accident he’d continued his study of magic, with help from Cor and a few other members of the Crownsguard.  It was something that he had still found himself drifting too when he’d started his recuperation and even if it had been the cause of his pain, it didn’t mean that it didn’t still hold his interests.  He was good at it. More than good. And he’d found that honing his abilities in this was equal parts therapeutic and helpful to his own needs.

When he’d turned sixteen, Cor had decided to try something different.  Combining his magic and basic training he’d started to teach him more than simple blocks and movements.  Ignis had been more than excited to learn and while it hadn’t been the easiest thing in the world, the young apprentice had felt disheartened, but once again the Marshall refused to let him wallow.

“You’re not going to master any of this in a single night, Ignis.  You have more to think about than most fighters. However, I know you’ve got it in you to do it.  But it’s gonna take time and it’s gonna be tough. Just… give yourself that time,” Cor had said.

Cor hadn’t been wrong.

It had taken him a little longer than other fighters, but he’d learned what to listen for, how to wield some of the magic he’d been studying to work in his favour and soon he found he didn’t feel quite so helpless anymore.

At least… most days.

“OW!  Okay, okay!  Arms up!” Ignis growled out, listening to the way Cor continued to pace around him like an animal getting ready for final kill.  However, just as he always did, Cors footsteps would grow lighter and lighter until Ignis couldn’t hear his movements quite as easily as before.  Taking in a deep breath he focused, bringing his hands together to draw a sign into his palm.

A pulse flickered around him and he felt as if there was a pressure to his left side.

Cor was getting ready for another attack.

Ducking down, he heard the swish of the blunted training sword ghosting over his head and shot an arm out, fingers jabbing into the guards unprotected lower ribs and earning him a little grunt.

Oh the vindication!

Ignis instantly swept his legs around in this crouched position, looking to knock Cors legs out from underneath him, but the man was ready, jumping up to miss the initial attack.

Smirking to himself, Ignis brought his hands up to where he knew the Marshall had to have jumped.

“ _ Goath deighe! _ ” he shouted, sending a cold blast of air toward his intended target and hearing a shout before the satisfying sound of a body landing on the ground a few feet away.

Ignis stood, hands trembling a little from the use of his spell, a smile tugging at his lips.

At least until he felt someone tackling him from behind and in a second he was pinned on his stomach, one arm twisted behind his back.

“Keep. Your. Arms.  _ UP! _ ” Cor growled out before relinquishing his hold on Ignis who slowly rolled over to lay on his back, groaning from the impact to the hard packed dirt

“I did!” he shot back, shaking out his still slightly numb hands, the cold not doing him any favours.

“No.  You lowered them before you finished the fight.  Never assume that you’ve won until you make sure the other person is no longer breathing or you can stop their movement entirely,” Cor said simply, though Ignis could still feel a coolness emanating from him and chuckled.

“Did I freeze your shirt again?” he asked as he slowly sat up before getting to his feet again.

He could hear the way Cor huffed and the sound of his hands wiping away at himself.

“Maybe.  But don’t get smug.  Just because I have chilled pants doesn’t mean I won’t still kick your ass,” the Marshall shot back and Ignis found himself laughing despite his loss.

“Okay.  I won’t press my luck,” he said, though his smile fell a moment later.  “We both know I don’t have enough luck to spare anyway.”

A hand coming up to clamp on his shoulder made him lift his head, realizing that he’d lowered it in the first place and a bloom of warmth rose to his cheeks.

“Luck is meaningless, Ignis.  We survive based on how hard we fight, how quick we think.  That requires dedication, fortitude and work.  _ Luck _ isn’t tangible.  It’s a concept we create when something seems impossible and we hope we’ll get a result.  What gets results is being able to make a concept real. For example… you can think about a fight and how you  _ could  _ land a lucky punch.  Or… you can think about a fight, practice the outcomes of a fight and land an  _ actual  _ punch.  When it comes to thinking and turning something from thought to something tangible you have the smarts to make it happen.  So don’t worry about having any luck to spare when you have a mind that can make anything come to life and get actual, honest to gods results.  Understand?”

Ignis couldn’t help feeling a little emboldened by the comments and gave a nod.

“Thank you, Cor,” he said quietly.

“No problem, Ignis.  But… a deal’s a deal.  You lost. You make dinner tonight,” he said, though really they both knew that while Cor was not to be reckoned with in the training ring, he was absolutely worthless in the kitchen.  It was probably safer for Ignis to cook for them rather than being inadvertently poisoned by the older man.

“I shall carry the burden of my loss with my head held high,” he said dramatically, getting a snort from Cor.

“Good man,” the Marshall said lightly, giving Ignis another clap to his shoulder before moving away, leaving Ignis with a smile regardless of the bruising he could feel near his ribs.  One day he’d best the man. He just had to continue working hard, just like he said.

Sadly, while Ignis had learned to manage in his new world and grow stronger… so had Ardyn.

In the aftermath of the incident, Ignis had given as clear a recount as he could of the events of the night.  He had told Cor and a few other people of the magic he’d seen his teacher using. How there had been another creature in the room that seemed to both react for his teacher and yet have a will of its own.  He also told them of the conversation with the poor man who had tried to save Ignis’s life.

It had confirmed some of the fears and created new ones all at once.

Apparently, what Ignis had seen that night was the use of the darkest magic there was.

There are three types of magic in the world that a human can possess. Innate magic for those born with it... learned magic through books and study... and then there is the pact. The most controversial of magic gathered through bartering and deals with other worldly beings.

Some are good.

Some… are evil.

Ignis had borne witness to the pact Ardyn had made with a daemon.  He’d encountered th grotesque manifestation of a human trying to gain power in the most inhumane way possible.

He’d seen too much… and had paid the price.

Ardyn had managed to escape Suzail that night and lie low for awhile, regardless of the efforts of the Crownsguard to hunt him down.  However, news eventually started to leak in from across Faerun of a man making deals with dark creatures and guilds aligned with the chaotic and daemonic.  Some people fled to Suzail seeking refuge after their homes had been raided and ransacked as Ardyn’s power grew and he looked to recruit more and more people.  If you aligned yourself with him, you survived. If you declined…

You burned.

In the training hall, Ignis followed behind Cor as they moved to the edge of the room, thanking him as a cloth was handed over.  As he began to wipe the sweat from his brow he heard Cor stashing away the training weapons.

“I’ll be running a little behind this evening.  There’s a meeting up at Emerly Castle in regards to a  few reports coming in from the North,” he said calmly, though Ignis could detect the slight strain in his words.

“It’s Ardyn, isn’t it?” he asked quietly, and the answering silence was more than enough of a confirmation.

“It might be.  But… it does no good to assume anything in war.  Information is the best weapon we have right now,” Cor said simply, Ignis only able to nod at the answer.  “Regardless of what I find out I promise to keep you in the loop. You know I’m not one for keeping secrets, especially over this and especially after everything.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said honestly, grateful that he could at least trust in this man’s honesty.  “Well then. I guess I’ll play housewife until you return?”

This earned a snort from Cor and Ignis soon found himself the target of a well aimed, sweat soaked cloth.

“Don’t give me that.  You’re too young for me.  Besides… I’m more of a lone wolf sort of person,” Cor said simply as Ignis finally freed himself of the cloth.

“Only because no one can put up with your sme-,” he never got to finish his sentence as Cor managed to give him a bit of a jab to the side on his way toward the door, eliciting another squeak as his bruised ribs were targeted again.

“Keep those arms up, Ignis,” Cor drawled as he left, Ignis following him soon after with a smile on his face, his worries momentarily forgotten.

How soon that would change.


	4. A Lion Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor makes his way towards Ardyn’s camp in the hopes of ending this senseless chaos before it escalates further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally! After three months I've created something to add to this! I promise that there is a master plan for this, I'm just awful at getting it out there! If anyone is still following this story I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and hopefully chapter five won't take quite as long! :D
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr!
> 
> Happy reading! :D

The news was traveling like wildfire through Emerly castle this evening.

Cor could hear the voices of the Council members down the hallway long before he even saw the wooden doors leading into the main meeting room.

While the King was away visiting other territories, he had sent some of his Council members as well as more Crownsguard for what was being planned tonight.

While Cor had promised to keep Ignis in the loop, promised not to keep secrets from the young man who had suffered so much, he hadn’t exactly given him the whole truth either.

He  _ was _ going to a meeting, but it was in preparation for a mission that had been in the works for weeks now.

This was the final planning stages of what they hoped would be the attack to end Ardyn’s mad bid for power.

The night of the attack all those years ago, Ignis had been able to answer a few questions as he recovered.  They had learned of what the young boy had overheard that night and of the dark works that were underway. While the young boy had no idea why it was so important for Ardyn to get into the castle, Cor instantly felt the warning bells ringing loud and clear in his head.

Emerly was by no means the most lavish of the Kings castles.  It was smaller than some of the others that were put up around Cormyr for him to travel to.  It was also more of a second thought to the citizens of Suzail. It was a sign of their Kings power, but really, apart from standing as a beacon of said power it really didn’t draw one’s eye to it.

Which was entirely the point.

Its design was purposeful in its lack of allure.  It was there to be a background picture and to not draw attention to itself because for as lackluster as the outside was, what it held within was beyond the imagination.

A crystal, infused with centuries and centuries of power, handed down to the safekeeping of the King who guarded it and in return was gifted with the use of its power.

The power of the old gods.

There was no doubt in Cor’s mind that Ardyn’s attempt to get into the castle had been for the sole purpose of getting close to the crystal.  There was no telling what might occur should someone of ill intent come into contact with it, but it was a matter best left unknown.

Within the last few months they’d finally been able to get an idea of the direction the man was heading.  It appeared he was taking the forces he’d been able to conjure up toward the Earthfast Mountains. There were countless dark creatures that resided there, but there was no telling what his true aim was.  However, they’d had intel that he was only taking a small group with him for his errand and had made camp near Brynwood Forest.

The plan was to leave tonight.  Under the cover of the moonless night with a group of thirty of his best Crownsguard they would be able to get there more swiftly then taking a whole battalion.  Then, they’d be able to surround the villains camp and if all went according to plan they’d have victory before dawn.

Now as he neared the large wooden doors leading into the council room he took a deep breath, setting his heart to stone as he realized that tonight there may be casualties as a result of this impending war.  He himself might not make it back, but he’d given Ignis his oath.

He would protect him.

Nothing would harm him again.

Opening the doors, the voices quieted as the Marshal made his way inside, a lion on the hunt.

“Tonight… we end this.”

\-------------------------------------

Moving quietly through the undergrowth of the forest, Cor and his men made their way toward their intended target.  The flicker of red firelight making its way through the trees ahead of him made the surrounding darkness feel that much more suffocating.  There was still the quiet chatter of people coming ahead of them from their nightwatch, but they would be easily dealt with and dispatched.

Nothing was going to stop them from their aim.

The march toward their intended target had been riddled with the sights of smoldering villages that Ardyn and his group had destroyed in search of both followers and supplies.  It was a trail of destruction leaving no doubt as to the path the mage was making toward the Mountains and it only served to stoke the anger in Cors chest.

No more lives would be lost to this madman.  No more lives destroyed.

Guilt still burbled slightly in his chest that he’d had to keep all of this quiet.  That he hadn’t been able to tell Ignis his intentions for going to Emerly this evening, but to do so would’ve been inviting even more danger into the young man’s life.

Cor knew that Ignis would’ve wanted to follow.  That Ignis would’ve laid down the reasons he should’ve been allowed to come to help end this senseless violence.  Yet, Cor couldn’t do that. He’d made a promise to keep him safe and if that meant lying to him, even just this once, than that was what he was going to do.

Besides all of that, Cor was also selfish.  He didn’t want Ignis to worry where he was going.  He didn’t want him to wonder if he was coming back home when Cor himself was unsure.  If something did happen… wouldn’t this make it easier? A clean break, in a way. He’d trained Ignis.  He was a tough kid and could now look after himself. If he didn’t come back he could at least go knowing that he’d done his duty in protecting the young man and ensuring a bright future for him… one that Ardyn had tried to snuff out.

Eyes refocused ahead of him, he took in the flicker of shadows as a few people moved in front of the fire in the center of Ardyn’s camp.  They’d sent a scout ahead and he’d returned with news of no more then five tents set up in a small glade. This would allow for the forest to aid them perfectly.

Extending his right arm out in a signal, he sent half of his men to start circling the camp.  He himself led the rest of them to the left, each man taking up their post to ensnare the camp in this noose.

Taking up his own position, Cor took a few deep, slow breaths.  This was their chance to end the war Ardyn was working toward. A war that would leave countless more lives scorched to embers beneath the madman’s feet.  He wouldn’t allow it. Couldn’t allow it. For his King, his Country… for Ignis he would finish this.

Cors hand had just moved to the hilt of his sword, ready to give the signal to advance when he heard it.

The snap of a twig…

The soft crackle of a fire…

And finally… the dark whisper of words directly in his ear that made his blood run cold.

“We’ve been waiting for you…  _ Marshal Leonis… _ ”

Then… the world was thrown into chaos.

The forest erupted into blood curdling shouts and screams as the trees around them almost seemed to come to life.

Every manner of dark creature seemed to step forth from the shadows as fire flickered up around them.  In a matter of seconds they were surrounded, the clash of metal against metal echoing in the woods as men shouted to one another, the whistling of arrows quickly silencing many of them as others cried out as they tried to rush into the flames to escape.

Cors body finally unfroze as he heard that same crackling behind him and he’d only just managed to bring his sword up when he found it in the jaws of a giant, grotesque creature.  Its body was black and cracked, eyes glowing red with jagged fangs that continued to snap at him even as he tried to keep his sword lodged in its mouth. It was serpent like in its features and it reminded him of the nightmares Ignis would tell him of when he was younger.

His eyes widened in realization and his heart grew sick.

Ardyn chuckled beside his pet, his smile only growing as he watched the Marshal struggle, getting pushed back as the fire daemon advanced, the blade having no effect.

Glancing around him, Cor continued to watch his men fall, one after the other, his arms shaking as he struggled to keep the beast at bay.

The creature took his distraction and with a low, guttural growl it bit down, snapping his blade in two before pressing its advantage.  It lunged forward, grabbing the Marshal by the shoulder with its dagger like teeth.

Cor could feel the searing hot pain as it shot through his arm, unable to stop the scream that escaped him as he brought a hand up to try and pry at it’s jaws.  However, the beast acted as if he were nothing, merely shaking its head like a dog tearing into a new toy before tossing the Marshal.

He felt his back collide with the burning trunk of a tree, his arm feeling like deadweight now as his blood ran down his arm from the wounds.  He tried to stand, his eyes trained on the beast lumbering toward him when he felt a strike to the side of his head, sending him sprawling down onto the forest floor.

Sound became muted, his vision blurring at the edges as he looked up at the sky.  The glow of dawn marred by the smoke rising from the burning forest around them before being blocked out entirely by Ardyns smiling facade looking down at him as he crouched beside the Marshal.

“Cor Leonis… the Lion Heart...,” he chuckled before standing up to his full height to look down on the Marshal.  “You’ve got something I need and I plan on getting it. Now. Do you wish to play nicely?”

Cor growled deep in his chest, his jaw clenched as he held his silence.

Ardyn merely smiled as he bore witness to the stubborn Marshal before giving a dramatic sigh.  “Very well. We’ll see just how strong your heart really is then, shall we?”

Raising his hand, he held it over the prone soldiers body.

_ “Croí dóiteáin _ !”

Cors entire world went black as all consuming pain shot through his body as if he was being burned alive.  A scream he didn’t even realize belonged to himself echoing through the forest. It felt like an eternity before the pain relented, leaving Cor panting and shaking as his unfocused eyes looked up at the madman.

“I merely need some answers, Cor.  Surely a few harmless questions are worth more than me doing that again?”  Ardyn asked, the fire daemon that had attacked the Marshal earlier slowly morphing smaller til it could slither back up the mages arm to nestle around his neck.

Taking a shaky breath, Cor shook his head, growling as he felt the twinge in his shoulder from where the daemons teeth had torn into him.

“I’ll tell you nothing,” he seethed between his clenched teeth.  “I’d sooner die than betray my King!”

Ardyn listened with an almost sick delight, unable to keep from laughing.

“Oh, my dear Leonis,” he chuckled, moving closer.  “We’ll see how long that pride of yours lasts.  _ Croí dóiteáin! _ ” he spoke once again.  Cors entire body felt like it was once again burning from the inside out, crackling and smoking as if he was just another ember in a fire.

He tried to fight against the pain, but before long it became too much and darkness overtook him, the Marshal laying unconscious before the dark mages feet.

As the forest continued to burn around them Arydn called a few of his followers to gather Cor and take him back to their main camp.  The rest of his forces were tasked with continuing on toward the Earthfast Mountains.

The attack had failed.

\-------------------------------------

Miles away, Ignis was just waking up to find that Cor hadn’t returned yet from his planned meeting up at Emerly Castle.  Moving around the comfortable and familiar kitchen he began to make up a small breakfast.

Perhaps he’d get in a little reading this morning before the Marshal came back.  Once he arrived he’d make them up some sort of lunch and try and get information from him about what had been discussed.

He knew that Cor wouldn’t hide anything from him when it came to Ardyn, but he couldn’t help his curiosity growing as to what would make the Marshal have to stay the entire evening up there in discussion.

Well… he’d find out soon enough.

He just had to wait for Cor to come back home.


End file.
